Football Games and Hot Cocoa
by karatedanceandsing
Summary: Peko couldn't care less about this whole shebang. Well, as long as her young master was happy, so was she. Peko and Fuyuhiko go to a football game, and the swordswoman refuses to show how close she is to hypothermia.


Peko couldn't really care less about this whole shebang. Well, as long as her master was happy, so was she. Then again, happiness only stood in her way. She really needed to come up with a better way to phrase that.

Anyways, she was stuck at this football game in the dead center of a friggin' October hurricane. Still, she didn't dare say anything about how cold she was. She was in no position to complain.

She looked to her side…then down a little bit. There stood the reason for her existence. Fuyuhiko, who was smothered in several layers of coats and scarfs, was intensely focused on the game. Being the ultimate Yakuza that he was, he had placed rather hefty bets on who would win. At the moment, his team was in his favor, and he was hoping that it'd stay that way. Thus, he was shouting as loud as he normally would in a fight, and was using about every expletive that he could at the other team.

Soon enough, he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked to his side…then up a little bit.

"Peko, what are you staring at?"

"Forgive me young ma-"

"SHVVSHSHuuut up." Fuyuhiko growled as he shoved a hand over her mouth. Not only would it blow their cover if she finished that sentence, it would also be incredibly annoying. He had to tell her at least fifty times not to call him "young master"…daily. Despite being scolded (and sometimes hit) for it, that was the one order that she just couldn't grasp.

As the screaming crowd and stomping student section created a cacophony still to be challenged, A gust of wind blew through the crowd. Peko couldn't help but shudder a little. She tried to subdue it as much as humanly possible, but she did it at the worst time.

Fuyuhiko was still watching her suspiciously. Once he caught her shivering, he demanded, "Give me your hands."

Peko hesitantly pulled her hands out of her pockets. She suddenly froze.

"Well, aren't you gonna let me see them? Or are you saying you're disobeying my direct orders?"

Now THAT Peko couldn't argue with. Wondering why Fuyuhiko was blowing their cover when he just told her not to, she submitted and placed her calloused hands in Fuyuhiko's strong grip.

"Jeez, Peko, you're frickin' FREEZING!" He exclaimed, somewhat angrily. "Why didn't you say something?"

Before Peko could answer, he stopped her again. "I know what you're gonna say. Never mind."

He suddenly worked his way through the mass of cheering people and down the bleachers. Peko ran to catch up with him.

"Not to be defiant, but where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm getting some hot chocolate." He responded.

Peko knew Fuyuhiko loved sweets. He always did, although he tried to mask it. In fact, she would sometimes catch him with a few pieces of candy in his pockets. Be that as it may, seeing him blatantly show his love for sugar at such a random time, and such a public place for that matter, was just off.

As he stood in the decent line, Fuyuhiko took off one of the scarfs and coats.

"Here."

"I simply cannot accept that."

"Quit being so stubborn and just take it."

Peko sighed and took the coat and scarf. She immediately noticed that the coat was too small…but she smacked herself inside her head. Her young master was kind enough to lend her his coat! How DARE she even think of complaining! Well, at least the scarf was nice. The soft yarn felt…home-y for some reason.

Before she could notice, Fuyuhiko had already advanced to the front of the line. She caught up with him, and he immediately handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Would you like marshmallows?" The lady asked.

Peko started to politely decline. "No, thank you—"

"YES." Fuyuhiko's eyes widened.

The lady at the stand, feeling somewhat threatened, placed marshmallows in the cup.

Peko waited until she got back to drink her hot chocolate…but when she did…

Oh boy.

Aside from the initial burn on her tongue, it felt so nice. It warmed her insides, and it felt so good, that a wave of shock threw her senses out of whack. Her shoulders stiffened as she took in a sharp hiss of breath.

Ashamed of showing such a drastic reaction, she averted her eyes, and hid her mouth behind her cup.

"See? I told you you needed this." Fuyuhiko passingly pointed out, a ghost of a smile gracing his face.

Peko barely smiled as well. Maybe this whole thing wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
